This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to an extendable and retractable shoulder strap for golf bags.
When a golf bag has dual shoulder straps, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,255 to J. N. Beebe et al, the dual straps are intended to be used in a particular manner to carry the golf bag. In other words, although the dual straps may appear to be identical, one of the straps is specially designed for use on a person's right shoulder and the other strap is specially designed for use on a person's left shoulder. Also, the dual straps must be placed on a person's shoulders in a particular sequence for proper use. In a golf bag with dual straps such as disclosed in the Beebe et al patent, a problem exists because it is sometimes confusing for a person to determine which strap to place on the right shoulder and which strap to place on the left shoulder.